


Trophy Wife

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe - Future, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Romantic Friendship, Ronan Lynch Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It's the future. Adam Parrish is successful and broad-shouldered, married to the snarky gay farmer love of his life. He and Ronan decide to attend one of their old friend Gansey's parties. You know, for old time's sake. And some things never change.Oneshot/drabble





	Trophy Wife

It was a few years in the future but even now Adam Parrish wasn't sure how much he liked going to fancy parties like this. Even with his friends. Even with--and he was so excited to finally saw this now--his husband Ronan Lynch. He decided to make the best of it though. No alcohol, nothing too wild, but even so he was glad to see at least the people he cared about. 

"Adam!" Gansey said in his naturally enthusiastic voice. "Long time no see! I have some people I want to introduce you to. Ronan," he smiled brightly at his other best friend. "You too."

He led them over to some people Adam honestly couldn't care less about. 

"This is Adam Parrish, the real mastermind behind everything," Gansey started. Adam shook the other person's hand. "And--"

"And I'm Ronan Lynch, Adam's trophy wife," Ronan put in with his shit-eating grin. 

Adam didn't miss a beat. "Ronan, if I wanted a trophy wife, I would've married Gansey."

"...he's not wrong," Gansey admitted. 


End file.
